Dress
by geekavenger
Summary: "Is it wrong to be attracted to your husband in drag?" When Mjolnir goes missing, Thor and Loki have to retrieve it. Sayrah finds Loki incredibly attractive in his dress.Smutty oneshoot.


"WHERE THE HEL IS MY HAMMER!?" Thor's furious shout seemed to echo throughout all of Asgard, waking every patron in a panic.

Sayrah groaned, covering her head with her pillow. The git. What's gotten into him now? Loki mumbled something beside her.

"What the Hel is he doing up at this hour?"

Sayrah threw the pillow to the side and rolls over to look at him. "Doesn't he know it's a day to rest?"

"Thor doesn't think like that, remember?" Loki retorted. "It's always training or visiting Midgard to see his stupid mortal companions."

She made a disgusted face. "I guess this means we have to listen to him rant now."

"Of course."

They struggled to get out of the comfort of their bed, peeved that they even had to in the first place. After Sayrah dressed, she went to fetch the twins, not happy to be waken up so early. Loki drudged his way to the Hall, where Odin, Balder, and Thor already met. Other Asgardians filed in, slowly filling the room, all looking confused and sleepy. Sayrah and the twins took their places in the front, and the emergency meeting began.

"Thor, why don't you explain to everyone why you forced them out of bed for this stupid council?" Loki bit.

Thor glared, his eyes bloodshot and narrowed in anger. "Someone took Mjolnir in the night."

"Are you jesting?" Balder asked incredulously. "You made us get up because someone took your hammer?"

"YES!"

"Did you search everywhere? You probably just misplaced it."

"I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE, OF COURSE. IT'S NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!"

"If I may interrupt, your majesties, I have something for the prince." A servant interjected. "A giant from Jotunheim gave me this." He held out a scrap of parchment. "It carries a message from Thrym."

Thor and Balder paused to look over at him. Loki took it and read it aloud. "Thor, the Giants have your precious hammer. If you want it back, you must hand over the beautiful Freya as my bride. Do not try to get it back using force. We have it well protected. Thrym."

"Never!" cried Freyja.

"Surely this cannot be. The Frost Giants cannot lift my hammer. No one can." Thor snatched the note from Loki's hand and stared at it.

"Well somehow they have. And if you want it back, then Freyja must go." Balder said. "And we can all go back to bed." he added under his breath.

"But-" Freyja protested, but Thor cut her off.

"That's out of the question. We must devise a way to get Mjolnir back without giving in to their demands."

"How?" Balder asked.

Loki paused, a sneaky grin stretching across his face. Maybe this was a chance to do some damage.

Sayrah caught his eye, shaking her head slightly. "_Don't do it." _she thought. _"Don't throw away the relationship you've been repairing with him." _

He ignored her disapproving glare. "I think I might have an idea."

"Yes brother?"

"The Frost Giants are expecting a bride, so we give one to them. Just not Freyja. Someone who can trick them long enough to retrieve Mjolnir."

"A decoy? That might just work. But who would volunteer to travel to Jotunheim?" Thor mused.

"Well, it doesn't exactly have to be a female… And you, Thor, _are _the only one who can lift Mjolnir in the first place…"

"Me?" Thor laughed. "You must think me a fool, Loki."

"Do you want your hammer back?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then it is decided. You'll go to Jotunheim dressed as a bride and retrieve your mighty weapon." Odin decreed. Loki smirked. This was priceless.

"Wait!" Sayrah spoke up. She had to intervene. "Thor won't be able to keep the charade up for long, no offense, Thor." she nodded.

"None taken."

"So he needs someone to keep him under control, and prevent him from ruining the whole trick."

"That's true." Balder conceded. "Why don't you go Loki? Since this _was_ your idea in the first place."

"What? No, I only-"

"Yes, Loki and Thor can go to Jotunheim together. Be careful, my sons. Council dismissed." Odin announced, anxious to leave and get back to his own sleep.

* * *

Sayrah grinned, watching Loki fume to himself back in their room. "You can borrow my wedding dress if you want." she offered.

"Shut up. This isn't how it was supposed to go."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. You'll get to spend more time with Thor." she said, getting up to wrap her arms around him.

"Just what I need."

"You do need it. We all used to be so close, and now you can't stand to be in the same room as him."

"I hate him."

"You hate Odin" she corrected. "And besides, he's supported us since the beginning. You know that."

Loki sighed. "I suppose."

"I'm right. I always am. Now go change. I want to see before you go."

He groaned.

* * *

"Here. Happy now?" Loki stood in the bathroom doorway, gesturing impatiently to the green dress he now wore. He looked down at the frilly fabric with an angry frown. "It's so… fluffy. I hate it."

Sayrah paused, looking up from her book. "Not bad, actually. In fact…" She looked him up and down slowly, a smile slowly curling across her lips. "Not bad at all."

He glanced up at the sudden change of her tone. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"I mean, is it wrong to be turned on by your husband in drag?" she set down the book and turned to face him completely. He seemed vulnerable in the dress, the fabric overwhelming his thin frame. It was an attractive look for him, at least so the flush of desire that rose within her thought.

Loki's eyes widened. Perhaps there would be a benefit to this charade after all. "Where are the kids?"

"Idunn and Bragi are babysitting." She said quickly, grabbing his arm to pull him roughly onto the bed. "Get the oil."

He reached to the dresser drawer for a small bottle and tossed it to Sayrah, who caught it effortlessly and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Loki shifted awkwardly, surprised by his wife's apparent hunger. He tried to move over her, his skirts swishing all over the bed as he did so. Sayrah broke the kiss and pushed him back down.

"Ah-ah. Who's wearing the dress here?"

"But-" he started to protest, but she cut him off, clamping one hand over his mouth.

"Not this time. Tonight, you belong to me."

She loomed over him and snagged one of the straps of his dress in her teeth. She tugged it over his shoulder, licking and biting the pale skin exposed underneath. Loki hummed and gasped through her fingers with each not-so-gentle touch. Her tongue ran over the smooth curves of his neck, making his dick stiffen. She kissed her way to his breastbone and scraped her teeth over the exposed part of his chest, stopping right before the collar of the dress.

"Sayrah!" Loki hissed when she let go. "That-"

"Hurt? Good. Means I made a mark. I don't want any Frost Giant putting their hands on what's mine."

"Never."

"Let's make sure of that then." A snap of her fingers, and ribbons of cloth lashed his wrists to the bedposts.

"No, ah, there's no need for-" Another piece wound itself around his mouth, cutting him off. His eyes narrowed at her, his muffled protests falling on deaf ears.

Sayrah slowly lifted his skirts, inching her way up his thighs. His breath caught and the protests died down when she slipped off the pants he wore underneath and spread his legs as far as the dress would allow.

"Pants? Under a dress? You really don't understand how this whole being a woman thing works, do you? Shame."

She coated her fingers in the liquid from the bottle Loki gave her earlier and capped it, flicking it aside. One hand gripped his hip as she stroked the curve of his ass. One of her fingers teased the tight surface of his hole, pressing down with frustrating pressure. Loki thrashed against his bonds in an effort to make her get on with it. Sayrah only laughed and pushed the digit in, making his breath hitch. She twisted her wrist, slipping another finger in and stretching the opening wider. Soon she worked three of her fingers in and out of him, making him moan in delight and pain. Sweat began to bead across his forehead as he drew deep, panting breaths. Sayrah met his eyes and shoved her fingers further inside of him, curling and wiggling them with practiced intimacy. This wasn't the first time she caught Loki in a servile position.

She withdrew her fingers and trailed them down the inside of his thigh, wiping the last of the oil on the hem of the dress' skirts. Loki shuddered in relief.

Sayrah shook her head. "You're not off the hook yet." She glanced down at his neglected dick, folding her hand around it and squeezing, lightly at first, then harder and harder until it started to leak. "You going to come for me?" she asked, alternating between palming and stroking his length.

"Mmm!" Loki cried against the gag as she squeezed a bit too hard. His erection grew under her touch.

"I think you are." she said, letting go and shrugging off her own pants and panties. "I want you to." She sank down hard on him, bucking and meeting the eager roll of his hips with resistance, denying his need for release. Her hands grabbed his ribs, bruising her skin underneath the fabric. He shouted her name over and over in his mind, pleasure and desire short-circuiting his brain and jumbling any coherent thought. Just before he toppled over the edge of orgasm, she got off.

He hummed angrily at her. Sayrah laughed and shifted her attention to his long legs, now shaking from the jarring interruption. She bent his knee and placed opened mouth kisses all the way down his thigh. The light brush of her lips over the base of his dick did it. He came; spilling all over the sheets and her chin. She swat his leg. "Who said you could do that, hmm? Bad Loki."

She wiped his some off her face with the edge of his dress. "But I guess you couldn't help it." She reached up and deftly untied the bonds on his wrists.

He sat up and ripped off the gag, chest heaving with the elation of orgasm. "Incredible." He choked out, trying to pull his thoughts back together.

"I know." She slid off the bed and changed into some new clothes.

"Sayrah, if you ever do that to me again-"

"You'll just melt into a puddle of incoherent bliss." She replied blithely.

Loki frowned at her.

"It's true."

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "I can't believe you did that."

"Strange things happen when Loki plays the part of a female." Sayrah turned to face him. "You need to wash that dress."

"Not now."

"Alright." She walked over to him and drew his face to hers, kissing him tenderly. "Enjoy the glow. I'm headed to Idunn's. I love you." She headed to the door, winking at him before leaving.

Loki fell back, body aching from her roughness. He would never be able to focus on the mission of getting Mjolnir back, but at least he had a passionate send off…

* * *

The day Thor and Loki returned from Jotunheim, Mjolnir safely in hand, all of Asgard rejoiced. They arrived back in their normal armor, glaring at anyone who mentioned dresses. They seemed to stand closer and be friendlier whenever they were in each other's company from then on; retaining that closeness they had when they were younger. Sayrah was the first to notice this. Funny what a simple green dress could do to him. That night, she rewarded him by wearing it to bed.


End file.
